Mi desición
by Lizzhy BG
Summary: Por que todo gran lider debe tener grandes decisiones que tomar para apoyar a los suyos y Pink lo sabia muy bien


Cuando una gema nace, solo aparece con una forma y un propósito definido. Yo era nada y de pronto ya era alguien. Al emerger lo primero que vi fue a tres figuras que me observaban. Mis hermanas diamantes. La imponente White, la valiente Yellow y la amable Blue. Ellas me nombraron Pink. Cada una con una enorme cantidad de planetas a cargo y muchas gemas a su disposición. Me emocionaba ir junto a ellas, lo único malo es que cada vez que intentaba jugar o simplemente pasar el rato con alguna gema, estas solían tratarme con un gran grado de respeto y solían darme la razón en todo (ordenes de Yellow y Blue seguramente, de White no creo ya que ya que después de emerger no volví a verla), así que pensé que si tenía mis propias gemas yo podría liderarlas, nos llevaríamos bien y podríamos hasta jugar. Por eso me gustaba ir y acompañar a Yellow y Blue a sus colonias ya que así iba aprendiendo el funcionamiento de estas, aunque me emocionaba de más y terminaba exasperando a mis hermanas. Es que era algo bastante aburrido solo estar en una base frente a aquella pantalla que mostraba los avances y progresos de la colonia. Fue entonces que decidí pedirle a Yellow una colonia. Si se la pedía a Blue, no me la hubiese dado, ya que para ella aun soy bastante inexperta, así que Yellow cedería más fácilmente si se lo pedía muchas veces. Y después de muchas negativas accedió a buscar un planeta para que iniciara mi propia colonia. Estaba realmente feliz.

Un día una Perla apareció frente a mí, diciéndome que se me fue asignada para apoyarme en la creación de mi colonia, lo que significaba que pronto Yellow tendría un planeta para conquistar. Y así fue, Yellow me asigno un planeta conocido como la Tierra el cual era bastante pacifico. Recuerdo que me dieron una gran nave y ambas diamantes me enseñaron mis responsabilidades y se marcharon dejándome a cargo. Lo que significaba estar todo el día sentada frente a aquella aburrida pantalla, y si quería ahorrarme el discurso de Yellow sobre lo importante que éramos era mejor que la obedeciera. Y aunque mi Perla me hacía compañía esta solo me hablaba si yo le preguntaba algo (que por cierto siempre me daba la razón), por lo que paso a ser un enorme fastidio las primeras etapas de la colonia. Creo que fue desde ahí que entendí que realmente no me gustaba ser tan importante por así decirlo.

Después de algún tiempo los primeros soldados cuarzo empezaron a emerger y al ver cuán unidas eran gracias al orbe de la base desee estar ahí. Pero el solo pensar en lo que Blue y Yellow me dirían me llenaba de frustración. Hasta que Perla me dio la respuesta: cambiar mi forma y hacerme pasar por un soldado. Eso era realmente estupendo. Al llegar pude ver con gran asombro la creación de lo que sería mi sequito y hubiera seguido más tiempo con ellas, pero Perla me recordó que debíamos ser cuidadosas porque podrían sospechar debido a mi actitud tan efusiva (y como no, si estaba junto a las amatistas divirtiéndome), yo no quería irme así que Perla sugirió recorrer los alrededores para conocer el planeta (otra muy buena idea debo decir).

Al momento de abandonar la guardería pude asombrarme al ver lo hermoso que era el planeta, tantos colores y seres viviendo ahí, todo era como un sueño. Todo era simplemente genial. También fui capaz de ver a los habitantes de aquel magnifico planetas, aquellos humanos, tan fascinantes, tan libres, podrían hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Al regresar al Kindergarten, pude ver y sorprenderme del horrible contraste que se notaba a mi alrededor, como todo aquel color que me había fascinado se desvanecía al llegar a la entrada me impacto y fui capaz de entender rápidamente lo que pasaría si yo terminaba la colonización: todo moriría, sería un planeta gris y sin aquellos hermosos paisajes.

Ese pensamiento me borro toda la alegría que tenía esa mañana al llegar al Kindergarten. Tenía que evitarlo.

Así que reuniendo todo el valor en mí, contacte a Yellow y a Blue para decirles mis descubrimientos, pero para mi desgracia, ellas ni se inmutaron en cuanto les hable sobre el gran daño que causaríamos, y me dijeron que debería terminar lo que había iniciado. Yo no podía hacer eso, así que seguí insistiendo a ambas, pero entre más les decía más me ignoraban. Blue me dijo que si de verdad quería preservar aquella vida orgánica me crearía un lugar donde podría enviar algunos ejemplares pero yo no deseaba eso, los humanos eran libres en aquel planeta, sacarlos de ahí podría ser malo para ellos. Seguí insistiendo pero a cada negativa dada más odio crecía en mí, y si no querían escucharme, ¿que podría hacer? ¿Quién podría oponerse a un ser superior como una diamante? La respuesta llego casi de inmediato. Si fingía ser una gema rebelde y peleaba contra mí misma, yo, como diamante podría huir quedando como una cobarde por no querer luchar finalizando la colonia, aunque eso significaba ser rechazada y humillada no me importaba si lograba preservar la vida orgánica del planeta. Fue cuando Rose Quartz, la gema rebelde nació.

Perla se unió a mí, siguiendo mi lucha y ambas convocamos a otras gemas que nos servirían de apoyo. Pero no todo fue fácil, ya que al enterarse los otros dos diamantes, enviaron al planeta escuadrones listos para acabar con la rebelión. Yo no quería destruirlas así que le dije a Perla que solo destruiríamos su forma física, así saldrían huyendo del planeta y este quedaría libre. Pero todo cambio un día que atacamos la arena celestial y vi a aquella Rubí y Zafiro fusionarse, era realmente asombroso, y esto ocurrió aquí, en la Tierra, desde ese momento mi perspectiva cambio, no solo pelearía por el planeta, sino que por las gemas para que fueran libres de elegir su propio destino, este planeta seria nuestro nuevo hogar. Así fue como nacieron las crystal gems.

Las batallas aumentaron con el tiempo, incluidas las gemas y humanos que salieron dañados de por medio, no quería que esto tomara más tiempo así que tenía que idear algo pronto. Bismuto, nuestra herrera, me dio la idea de cómo acabar con esta guerra: acabar con la líder diamante, había creado un arma para destruirla, y yo me negué a usarla por lo que peleamos y pude encerrar a Bismuto en una burbuja, así aquella horrible arma no sería usada. Aun teniendo esa idea intente una última vez razonar con Blue y Yellow dando el mismo resultado. Eso fue todo. Planee con Perla el momento, ella transformada en Rose se encargaría de destruir mi forma física con mi espada frente a mi sequito así nadie dudaría de mi muerte. Ese día, mi vida cambio, deje de ser el ser perfecto para convertirme en una guerrera dispuesta de tomar mis propias decisiones.

Pero a pesar que Pink ya no existía, ¿por qué la guerra aún seguía en pie? Seguimos peleando, pero de repente, las gemas invasoras se retiraron del planeta sin decir nada y bastante rápido ¿Qué estaba pasando? Garnet (la fusión de Ruby y Zafiro), Perla y yo nos encontrábamos observando el cómo las naves del planeta madre huían, y entonces lo pude ver, el resplandor de las diamantes, iban a dar un ataque directo para acabar de un golpe la rebelión, como pude sostuve a Garnet y Perla a mi lado e invocando mi escudo cerré los ojos mientras aquel ataque se cernía sobre nosotras, esperando salir ilesas. Cuando abrí mis ojos, el silencio reinaba en el sitio, no había rastro de nuestras compañeras ni de otras gemas. Fuimos en busca de sobrevivientes y lo que encontramos nos dejó horrorizadas, todas las gemas se habían transformado en unos seres totalmente diferentes a lo que solían ser, intente sanarlas pero no funciono. Se habían corrompido, ya no eran conscientes de sus actos o tenían recuerdos de lo que habían sido, así que empezamos a buscar a todas las gemas corruptas que estuvieran en el planeta, las encerraríamos en burbujas para mantenerlas tranquilas. Además de recolectar toda tecnología gema que existiese para evitar que los humanos tuviesen contacto con esta. Ese sería nuestro castigo, mi castigo por la rebelión, ver a mis amigas gemas transformadas en criaturas salvajes, este era el costo por la liberación de la Tierra, ese era el costo de mi decisión.


End file.
